Eine traumhafte Begegnung
by Potions
Summary: ...mit Severus Snape.


_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und es wird kein Geld mit ihnen verdient...nur mit ihnen gespielt. 'g'_

* * *

Meine Freundin fragte mich einmal, was ich machen würde, wenn Severus Snape plötzlich vor mir stünde. Lange überlegen musste ich nicht. Ich antwortete ihr: Ihn anstarren, und das wahrscheinlich mit offenem Mund.  
Ich weiß, nicht gerade das Originellste, aber mal ehrlich, wer würde da anders reagieren? Man stelle sich das nur mal vor…...  
Nun, wie dem auch sei, wir unterhielten uns an diesem Abend noch etwas über ihn und seine Rolle in Rowlings Büchern. Was uns nebenbei gesagt schon an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte, da wir uns einfach keinen Reim auf alles machen konnten. Jedenfalls führte diese intensive Unterhaltung dazu, dass ich, als ich es mir dann später auf meiner Couch gemütlich machte, an ihn denken musste. Als ich dann irgendwann einschlief, träumte ich von ihm. Es war ein ziemlich seltsamer Traum, aber das ist bei mir eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
Ich träumte, wie ich es mir in meinem Wohnzimmer mit einem Buch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Jedenfalls war ich der Meinung, es war ein Buch. Als mich kurze Zeit später ein lauter Knall erschrak, blickte ich verwirrt durchs Zimmer. Mutig wie ich war, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Grund des Lärms. Zuerst sah ich in der Küche und im Badezimmer nach, doch da war nichts. Schließlich öffnete ich langsam die Tür, die zu meinem Schlafzimmer führte. Ich konnte die Umrisse einer Person erkennen, die mitten im Raum stand und sich langsam zu mir umdrehte. Weder wusste ich wer das war, da mir nicht der Gedanke kam, das Licht anzuknipsen, noch wusste ich, was ich machen sollte. Aber ich hatte keine Angst, die ich eigentlich hätte verspüren sollen. Nach schier unendlichen Minuten, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor, streckte ich meinen Arm aus und schaltete das Licht an. Als ich meinen Blick dann auf die Person richtete, die in meinem Schlafzimmer stand, dachte ich, mein Herz hätte seinen letzten Schlag getan. Ich schloss meine Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie wieder. Jedoch sah ich die gleiche Person wie zuvor, also schloss ich meine Augen erneut. Ich fragte mich zwar selbst, wieso ich mich so dämlich aufführte. Auf den Mund gefallen war ich nun wirklich nicht, doch ich hielt es in dem Moment einfach für besser mich so zu benehmen. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, als ich auch schon seine tiefe und einlullende Stimme hörte. „Verdammt", dachte ich mir. „Seine Stimme ist also doch so toll." Kurze Zeit später hörte ich nochmals seine Stimme, die mich aufforderte ihn anzusehen. Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah direkt in seine.  
„Wahnsinn", flüsterte ich. Dunklere Augen habe ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen. Es waren wirklich tief schwarze, deren Tiefen irgendwie nicht enden wollten. Ich ließ meinen Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen, so gut es mir halt gelang, da er ziemlich nah vor mir stand. Die Nähe zu ihm bescherte mir doch ziemliches Bauchkribbeln. Er sah wirklich so aus, wie in den Büchern beschrieben, mit Ausnahme seiner Nase. Zwar war sie doch recht groß, was meiner Meinung nach Ansichtssache ist, doch lange nicht so, wie es die gute J.K. beschrieben hatte. Sie passte einfach zu ihm. Sein doch recht sinnlicher, wundervoll geschwungener Mund, wie auch die wundervoll schwarzen Haare, die wie flüssige Seide aussahen, waren einfach toll. Als ich mir den Rest seiner Gestalt ansah, musste ich allerdings etwas schmunzeln. Tatsächlich sah er im weitesten Sinne wie eine Fledermaus aus. Obwohl ich hier anmerken sollte, schwarz steht ihm mehr als nur gut. Vor allem seine aufrechte, stolze Haltung hatte etwas einschüchterndes, was mich einen Schritt zurück treten ließ.

„W-was machen Sie hier?", fragte ich ihn mit zittriger Stimme und war insgeheim stolz auf mich, da ich doch so viel sagen konnte.  
„Das weißt du nicht?", fragte er mich etwas erstaunt zurück und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
Mann, in diesem Moment habe ich mir echt gewünscht, dass er mich anschnauzt. Zwar nicht so, wie er es bei seinen Schülern tat, aber so ähnlich. Findet ihr das komisch? Nun ja, ich ehrlich gesagt schon ein wenig.  
Jedenfalls, nach einigen Sekunden besann ich mich wieder und entgegnete etwas vorlaut: „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."  
Musternd sah er mich an und seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas, als er seine Augen über mich schweifen ließ. Mit einem Schlag wurde mir bewusst, wie dämlich ich aussehen musste. Ich hatte einen babyblauen Mickey Mouse-Schlafanzug an und dazu, wie passend, meine Hoppelhäschen Hausschuhe. Da mir mein Aufzug doch etwas peinlich war, versuchte ich die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.  
„Also, was machst du hier?"  
„Ich soll hier sein."  
Der Mann war wirklich wortkarg. Sollte ich ihm denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?  
„Geht es etwas genauer?", fragte ich ihn schließlich erneut.  
„Du willst, dass ich hier bin", antwortete er und sah mich weiterhin durchdringend an.  
„Wenn ich das gewollte hätte", sagte ich in einem recht leisen Ton, „dann hätte ich mit Sicherheit etwas anderes an."  
„So schlimm ist das doch auch nicht", erwiderte er ironisch und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf mich.  
„Witzig", murmelte ich vor mich hin und ging an ihm vorbei, um mich auf mein Bett zu setzen. Diese Situation war so absurd, dass sie mich doch glatt etwas überforderte. Dessen ungeachtet hallten seine Worte weiterhin in meinem Kopf.  
„Ich wollte, dass er hier ist?", fragte ich mich selbst und überlegte fieberhaft wann das gewesen sein sollte und in Bezug auf was? Nach einigen Augenblicken fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Darüber hatte ich mich mit meiner Freundin unterhalten. Ich wünschte mir, er würde mir einmal gegenüber stehen, damit ich endlich Antworten auf meine verdammten Fragen im Hinblick auf den letzten Band bekommen konnte. Ich freute mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, da ich quasi an der Quelle saß. An der Quelle der ersehnten Hoffnung endlich mehr zu wissen. Diese verflixt kleinen Brocken, mit denen uns J.K. gefütterte hatte, reichten einfach nicht aus. Zugegeben, ich wünschte mir auch etwas anderes. Nicht was jetzt durch einige Köpfe schießt, schließlich habe ich anständige Gedanken. Auch wenn meine Geschichten, die ich schreibe, nicht immer so den Eindruck erweckten.  
Tausend Fragen rotierten mir also durch den Kopf, so dass ich diese erstmal kategorisch und nach Dringlichkeit ordnen musste. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich damit verbracht hatte. Als ich wieder hoch sah, bemerkte ich, dass Snape immer noch am gleichen Platz stand, wo ich ihn zurück gelassen hatte.  
Leicht drehte ich meinen Oberkörper, um meinen Kopf nicht so verrenken zu müssen und sah ihn fragend an.  
Als ob er gewusst hatte, was mir auf den Lippen lag, richtete er das Wort auch schon an mich: „Wenn mir die Frage gefällt, werde ich sie beantworten."  
„Na toll", dachte ich mir, und formulierte einige Fragen in meinem Kopf um, und strich einige Fragen, auf deren Antwort ich warten konnte. Ich wollte wenigstens die „wichtigen" Fragen beantwortet bekommen.  
„Hast du Dumbledore getötet?", fragte ich ihn und kreuzte die Finger, dass er mir auf diese Frage antworten würde.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Was? Will er ich auf den Arm nehmen?", schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
„Was ich denke, kann falsch sein. Also hast du oder hast du nicht?", fragte ich ihn nun mit steigender Ungeduld. Wieso musste dieser Mensch eine einfache Frage nur so kompliziert machen?  
„Er wurde beerdigt", antwortete er mir und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett.  
Ihn so nah bei mir zu haben war für meine Nervosität, die ich verspürte, überhaupt nicht gut. Ungeduldig nestelte ich am Saum des Schlafanzugoberteils herum.  
„Nur weil er beerdigt wurde, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er tot ist", erwiderte ich und zwang mich in seine Augen zu sehen. Jedoch bereute ich es im nächsten Moment, da diese mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansahen.  
„Anscheinend bist du mit meiner Antwort nicht zufrieden", sagte er und ein eigentümliches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Wieso sollte ich", entgegnete ich etwas pampig, „wenn eine Frage so wage beantwortet wird?!"  
„Du willst es doch eigentlich nicht wissen", begann er in einem samtigen Ton, was mir eine gewaltige Gänsehaut bescherte. „Du kennst die Antwort doch schon."  
Also mal ehrlich…weiß dieser Mann denn nicht, wie viele mögliche Varianten ich mir mit meiner Freundin ausgemalt habe? Gut, in 90 dieser Varianten war er Dumbledores Mann, doch irren kann man sich ja bekanntlich immer. Obwohl ich dann wirklich traurig gewesen wäre.  
Nun gut, ich entschied mich die Frage nach hinten zu verschieben und suchte eine neue. Erneut sah ich ihm in die Augen und hätte fast meine Frage vergessen. Tief durchatmend schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf und sagte: „Hast du die Potters verraten?"  
„Auch die Antwort kennst du."

Das war zu viel des Guten. Ich sprang von meinem Bett auf, stellte mich vor ihn und stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften.  
„Du sagtest, du würdest meine Fragen beantworten, also tu das gefälligst auch. Diese Wischi-Waschi-Antworten helfen mir nicht weiter. Dieses ganze hin und her macht mich ganz kirre!", fauchte ich ihn an. Erreichte jedoch nichts außer, dass nun auch er sich erhob und ich meinen Kopf heben musste um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Im Nachhinein wusste ich nicht mehr, wie er mich so schnell aus der Ruhe hat bringen können.  
„Ich sagte, ich werde die Frage beantworten, wenn sie mir gefällt. Doch bis jetzt tat es das nicht", entgegnete er mir ruhig und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.  
Ungelogen, ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob ich gleich schmelzen würde. Was für eine Wärme dieser immer kühle Mann doch ausstrahlte.  
„Also was für eine Frage soll ich stellen?", fragte ich seufzend.  
„Das fragst du mich?"  
Aus, vorbei. Nun war das Maß endgültig voll. „Wenn du her gekommen bist, um mich auf die Palme zu bringen, hättest du dir das sparen können. Es gibt nämlich genügend Leute, die das mehr als gut können", schnaubte ich und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, was er jedoch zu verhindern wusste.  
„Überleg genau welche Frage du dir stellst, wenn du über mich schreibst", sagte er schließlich.  
Fieberhaft dachte ich nach. Es wunderte mich nicht einmal, vorher er dass mit dem Schreiben nun schon wieder wusste. Oh Mann, es war immer so viel, was ich mich fragte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn ich ihn dies oder jenes machen lassen würde? Was würde er auf Minervas immer wiederkehrende „Bitten" antworten? Was für Gemeinheiten würde er seinen Schülern wieder antun, wenn sie ihm auf die Nerven gingen? Was würde er mit Hermine machen?  
Ich glaube, es vergingen etliche Minuten und unzählige weitere Fragen bis mein Gesicht einen Aha-Effekt aufwies. Doch dies konnte ich ihn unmöglich fragen. Das wäre mir zu peinlich.

Als ob er gewusst hätte, was ich dachte, wobei ich stark vermutete, dass er Legilimentik benutzt hatte, tat er genau das, was ich wissen wollte. Er küsste mich.  
Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein, ich dachte ich würde sterben. Es war einfach atemberaubend. Also war es doch so, wie ich es in meinen Geschichten immer beschrieben hatte. „Hermine kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen", dachte ich mir. Als er sich schließlich von mir löste, sah er mir tief in die Augen, was mich nach Luft schnappen ließ.  
„Fühlt es sich so an?", fragte er schließlich sanft. Alles was ich jedoch zustande brachte war ihm mit offenem Mund zu zunicken.  
„Es hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen", sagte er und verschwand mit einem lauten Plopp.  
Im nächsten Augenblick riss mich auch schon das Telefon aus meinem Traum. Verwirrt sah ich mich um und ließ mich dann zurück auf mein Bett fallen. Das Telefon beachtete ich nicht weiter. „Was für ein Traum", murmelte ich und strich mir einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Würde ich jemandem davon erzählen, würde man mir unterstellen, ich sei von diesem Mann besessen, da ich nun auch schon von ihm träumte. Was ich jedoch nicht bin. Definitiv nicht. Als ich mir gerade einen Kaffe machen wollte, damit sich das flatternde Gefühl in meinem Bauch etwas beruhigte, blieb ich verdutzt stehen. „Ich bin doch gar nicht ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Und ich hatte meinen Schlafanzug auch nicht angezogen", sagte ich laut und blickte an mir hinunter.  
Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mich, als ich mich im Zimmer umsah. „Wahnsinn", murmelte ich und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Nicht ohne mir vorher das Telefon zu schnappen und meiner Freundin von diesem „Traum" zu berichten, denn ich war gespannt, was sie dazu sagen würde.

_The End_

* * *


End file.
